A Former Lover
by Kilea08
Summary: This is my spin on the episode Chasing Demons, where Rollins who assumes that Brian is hiding out at Olivia's place, sneaks over there to confront Brian but is surprise to find someone from Olivia's past there instead. Who is this mystery guy?


**AN: I am going to take a different spin on Chasing Demons. I am not going to cover the entire episode just some parts of it. Rollins who assumes that Brian is hiding out at Olivia's place sneaks over there to confront Brian but is surprise to find someone from Olivia's past there. Who is it and will Rollins confront Olivia? Read and find out.**

After receiving a phone call from her boss asking if she could take Noah to school, Rollins got her daughter Jessie situated with the nanny before making her way over to the Benson's residence. Rollins wondered why her boss was requesting her to take Noah to school that morning, but at the same time understanding that being a single mother, you sometimes have days where you just needed the extra help. It was that common ground; both her and Benson being single mothers, that has help the two mothers become friends, moving pass their trust issues and learning to lean on one another.

It was after she had left her apartment that she realized if she got there in the next fifteen minutes she could treat Noah to breakfast. Rollins sent a quick text to Olivia making sure it was ok if she could take Noah out for breakfast. Olivia had given the go ahead and insisted that she pay for it, saying it was the least she could do for her help that morning.

When she arrived at Benson's apartment building, Rollins looked down at her watch to see that she made it there faster than she expected. She sent a quick text to her boss letting her know that she was there before making her way into the building and up to the lieutenant's apartment.

Before Rollins could knock, Olivia open the door but only partly which didn't go unnoticed by Rollins, "Hey Liv." Rollins greeted her boss.

Olivia gave a quick smile, "Hey Manda, thanks again for your help." Olivia said before turning her attention back to Noah helping him put his backpack on and zipping up his coat. "Right so he likes blueberries on his pancakes, right No." Olivia said smiling at her son.

"Right," Noah said cheerfully smiling at his mother.

Rollins couldn't help but smile at the young boy, "Is everything ok Liv?" Amanda asked as she looked at her boss trying to get a read on her face for any clues about what was going on.

Olivia nodded as she stood up, "Yeah, everything is fine." Olivia said brushing off the detective's concern.

Amanda didn't believe her but decided not to push the subject anymore especially with Noah present. "Are you coming in today?"

"Yup, I should be there later this morning." Olivia said before reaching into her pocket, "So this should cover breakfast, if not just let me know and I'll reimburse you." Olivia handed Amanda some cash.

Amanda nodded, "Thanks and don't worry about it." Amanda turned her attention to Noah. "Ready to go buddy?"

Noah nodded, "Bye mommy." Noah hugged Olivia around her legs.

Olivia bent over giving Noah a kiss on top of his head, "Bye Noah, love you and be good."

"Ok, love you too mommy," Noah replied as he grabbed Amanda's outstretched hand.

Olivia watched them disappear into the elevator before closing the door and yelp as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and felt their lips on her neck making her moan slightly. "That feels so good." Olivia purred turning her neck slightly to give the person better access to her neck as they continue their attack. Olivia groan in protest as she felt their lips depart and turn her around in their arms.

"That was a close call this morning Liv." They had risk getting caught by Noah when Olivia had invited him over late last night after Noah had fallen asleep. He was worried about getting caught but Olivia had eased his fears when she told him that Noah was exhausted and fell right to sleep and should be out for the rest of the night. They were supposed to wake up early so that he could leave before Noah woke up, but they overslept and were woken up when Noah came knocking at the door.

Olivia sighed, "I know." Olivia said as she kissed him on his lips before resting her head on his chest. "You were right, we should've set my alarm to make sure we woke up on time. But we could've gotten up earlier if you hadn't insisted that we got for round two and three." Olivia added kissing him again and deepening it when she heard him moan. "We could head to the bedroom and…" Olivia said before kissing him once again knowing he understood what she was suggesting.

"As much as I would love to, you have to get ready for work." He couldn't help but laugh when he saw Olivia pouting, "You're cute when you pout"

Olivia chuckled at his comment, "I still need a shower, you want to join me?"

He nodded, "Ok, but Liv…" He paused before he continued, "I know you want to wait a little longer before telling Noah about us, but I think its better to sit him down now and tell him about us, then him walking in us one day, like he almost did today."

"I know, I just…" Olivia stopped mid-sentence at a loss for words.

"You want to make sure that we'll work out before bringing him into the equation." The guy said knowing what she was thinking.

Olivia pulled herself out of his embrace, "I don't want Noah to get attach and then if we break-up…, it'll break his heart." Olivia said as she felt him pulled her back into his embrace.

"I am not going to give up on us so easily Liv. Being away from you made me realize how much you mean to me, that I don't want to live my life without you. The moment I walked out your life I regretted but didn't have the courage to come back. I love you Liv, I should've fought for us." He said before kissing her passionately trying to convey how much he truly loved her.

After they separated Olivia looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I love you too." Olivia ran a hand through her hair before letting out a little laugh. "The moment you left I wanted to run after you and tell you I take it all back." Olivia admitted. "Maybe we can tell Noah this week." Olivia said laughing a little at the smile that grew on his face. "Shower," Olivia said with a smirk grabbing his hand as she moved towards her bathroom.

Amanda watched as Noah popped a couple of blueberries into his mouth and continued to color. "So, Noah…" Amanda started gaining the young boys attention deciding to see if he knew anything about why Olivia needed her to take him to school. "Did anything funny happened this morning?" Amanda asked.

Noah popped another blueberry into his mouth as he thought. "I had to use the white toothpaste to brush my teeth today." Noah said still slightly disappointed about using the white minty toothpaste instead of his bubblegum toothpaste.

Amanda nodded, "Why did you have to use the white toothpaste?"

Noah shrugged, "Because mommy said her sink was broke." Noah said simply as he continues to color.

Amanda nodded again, having a feeling that Olivia lied to Noah about her sink being broken. Amanda stared down at the picture Noah was drawing, "What are you drawing Noah?"

"Boots," Noah said not taking his eyes off the paper.

"Are those mommy's boots?" Amanda asked even though she had a feeling that they were someone else's boots but wanted Noah to confirm that suspicion.

Noah laugh, "No silly, they too big for mommy."

"Well who boots are they then?" Amanda asked hoping to finally solve the mystery.

Noah shrugged, "Don't know, they were there this morning when I woke up."

Amanda was disappointed that he didn't know but decided to drop the subject for now knowing that they had to hurry and eat so that she could drop Noah off at school or he'll be late.

After briefing her boss on the murder of Dr. West Amanda made her way into Olivia's office, and observed as her boss swiped through the crime scene photos on the I-Pad. "Did you get your sink fixed?" Amanda asked right out.

"Uh, oh, not yet." Olivia said absentmindedly as she continued to look through the photos on the I-Pad.

"Liv," Amanda says finally getting her boss to look up at her.

"Liv, what's going on?" Amanda knew her boss was secretive, but after Brian threatened the doctor in open court, then discovering his body the following morning and now Olivia was acting strangely. She hopes that Olivia wouldn't risk her job, her freedom and most importantly, Noah's life for her ex-boyfriend.

Olivia eyed the detective for a second. "What do you mean?"

Amanda shrugs, "You had a pair of boots in your apartment this morning."

Olivia narrowed her eyes at the detective, "Excuse me."

Amanda sighs, "You really going to make me work for it?"

Olivia turns off the I-Pad as she takes her glasses off. "Make you work for what?" Olivia threw back at Amanda.

Amanda shakes her head in disbelief. "Do you know where Cassidy is?" Amanda asked right out.

Olivia stood up, "Are you…" Olivia stopped mid-sentence as she shook her head in disbelief also before moving towards the door and closing it, not wanting the entire squad to hear this conversation. "Are you accusing Cassidy of murdering Dr. West and that I'm helping him." Olivia said raising her voice a little.

"Liv you and Cassidy have history and it would make sense that he would contact you."

Before Olivia could respond there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Olivia yelled still eyeing Amanda before turning to Stone who walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt but do you have a minute?" Stone asked feeling the tension that had built up in the room.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, we're done here." Olivia said dismissing Amanda.

Amanda gave another glance at Olivia before making her exit and heading back towards her desk. She wanted to believe that Olivia wouldn't help Cassidy, but she also knew that her boss was once in love with him. Amanda grabbed her phone off her desk as she grabbed her coat. "Hey, I'll be right back." Amanda said to Fin as she walked out of the squad room before Fin could ask her where she was going.

Amanda knew that she was invading Olivia's privacy but if Cassidy was indeed hiding out at her apartment she wanted to confront him and convince him to turn himself in and not drag Olivia into his mess.

Taking a deep breath Amanda inserted the spare key that Olivia gave her, unlocking the door and opening it before walking into the apartment. She stopped in her tracks when she heard a man's voice.

"Liv, you ba…" The man stopped speaking as he realized that it wasn't Olivia who walked into the apartment.

Amanda slowly closed her eyes for a second before opening them, "I'm sorry I thought I would find Cassidy here." Amanda said as she realized that she may have lost all trust with her boss.

 **TBC**

 **Who is this mystery guy that Olivia is seeing? Don't forget to leave a review.**


End file.
